Una lágrima
by Shiaya
Summary: Hubo una vez alguien que fue capaz de derramar una lágrima por la muerte de Freezer...


Echada boca arriba en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, Eevee, esclava y esposa de Lord Freezer, Señor del Universo, veía pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos.  
Se sentía melancólica por esa vida perdida.  
Recordaba con claridad cada uno de los momentos de su existencia. El día en que, con apenas 15 años, la sacaron de su casa para convertirse en amante esclava del Lord... La extraña predilección que Freezer había manifestado por ella desde el primer momento en que la vio... Las intrigas dentro de las intrigas dentro de las intrigas en las que se había visto continuamente inmersa por el ambiente en el que vivía... El odio visceral que Iikzaa parecía sentir por ella, a pesar de haber sido ella misma la que había aprobado su boda con el Lord... Los más de 35 años de matrimonio con el ser más pérfido y malvado de todo el universo conocido... La extraña esterilidad que la había acompañado durante todos sus años de matrimonio y que a punto estuvo de costarle la cordura (y la vida) en más de una ocasión... Toda una vida de entrega, sumisión y sacrificio. Sobre todo, acudían a su mente imágenes de todo lo que había ocurrido de un mes a esta parte. Cuando le informaron de que el planeta Namek había explotado con Lord Freezer en él, Eevee notó como empezaba a faltarle el aire. No había conocido otra vida mas que la que había vivido junto a su amo y esposo, y, aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no era la niña inocente y aterrorizada que se casó con él, no podía concebir la vida sin Freezer.  
  
Iikzaa estaba feliz. Odiaba a su gemelo, siempre había deseado estar ella en su lugar y a su manera lo había conseguido, pero llevaba en su negro corazón clavada la espinita de no llevarse ella el reconocimiento de ser el cerebro del Imperio. Muerto Freezer, y sin haber dejado descendencia, solo necesitaba engendrar un hijo para abandonar las sombras y manejar el trono a su antojo hasta que su vástago tuviese edad de convertirse en el nuevo Lord. Después de todo, los estúpidos saiyajins habían servido para algo...  
Ambas acudieron a la reunieron, en calidad de observadoras, de los segundos generales del ejército de Freezer con el retirado rey Cold para solucionar el vacío de poder que quedaría tras la desaparición del Lord. Iikzaa estaba muy segura de convertirse en la nueva emperatriz...  
- No aceptaré la muerte de mi amo y esposo hasta que una tropa de reconocimiento me traiga pruebas de su destrucción desde los restos de Namek. - interrumpió Eevee. Su voz, increíblemente dulce y casi susurrante, surgió desde detrás del opaco velo que cubría su rostro. Nadie, excepto Freezer, había visto jamás el rostro de Eevee.  
La hermana del tirano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y los clavó en su cuñada.   
- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, estúpida esclava? - escupió Iikzaa - El planeta se ha volatilizado. ¿En tu estupidez de esclava ignorante eres capaz de comprender el significado de la palabra "volatilizar"?  
Hacía mucho que Eevee había aprendido a ignorar los degradantes comentarios de la que fue su Maestra de Esclavas. Se levantó, se acercó al rey Cold, se humilló ante él y continúo hablando.  
- Mi amo y señor Cold, no puedo permitir que, habiendo una ínfima posibilidad de que vuestro hijo siga con vida, allí afuera, se pierda la oportunidad de recuperarlo por la confusión que vuestra hija parece tener entre los términos "volatilizar" y "explotar". - aunque se encontraba de rodillas y casi besando el suelo, sin osar mirar a los ojos de Cold, la voz de Eevee sonaba decidida.  
Iikzaa también se levantó y se acercó hasta su padre, con la ira dibujada en su rostro.   
- Mi amo y padre, no iréis a escuchar las palabras de esta esclava... - interrumpió la hermana de Freezer. Su padre la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano y pidió a Eevee que continuase.  
- Por todos es sabido que nuestra raza es capaz de soportar algunos días en el espacio exterior sin afixiarse, y mi amo y esposo Freezer es el ser más poderoso del universo, lo cual implica que también es el más resistente...   
- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Freezer ha muerto! ¡Es más, ha muerto sin descendencia! ¡Tú no has sido capaz de darle un hijo en 35 años de matrimonio! - continuaba interrumpiendo Iikzaa, con intención de que Eevee no consiguiese lo que parecía buscar con su intervención en la reunión.   
- ... por lo que podría haber sobrevivido perfectamente a la explosión de Namek y encontrarse flotando en el espacio... - Eevee hacía caso omiso a las continuas interrupciones de Iikzaa, pero ésta no cesaba en su empeño de callar a la esclava.   
-¡Ni un solo embarazo en 35 años! ¡Freezer se casó con una hembra estéril! ¡Inservible! ¡No comprendo cómo no se deshizo de ti al ver que no quedabas encinta!  
Eevee calló. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en el rostro de Iikzaa. Tenía que haber herido la sensibilidad de su cuñada con eso. Sabía que el no haber sido madre en tantos años de matrimonio era el peor de los tormentos que Eevee había sufrido. La esclava se levantó. El rey Cold estaba pensativo.   
- Buscad a vuestro hijo antes de dejar en manos de mi señora Iikzaa el mando del Imperio. - concluyó la esposa de Freezer. Eevee aguardó la ráfaga de energía que la reduciría a átomos por su atrevimiento. Sabía que arriesgaba mucho al interrumpir la reunión de los generales, ya que, aunque fuese la esposa de Lord Freezer, no dejaba de ser una vulgar y estúpida esclava. El golpe mortal no llegó.  
El rey Cold ordenó a uno de los generales que organizase un equipo de rescate y lo enviase a los restos del planeta Namek en busca de supervivientes. Iikzaa, furiosa, salió de la estancia dando un portazo.   
  
-¡Eevee! - la viuda de Freezer, desde su lecho, escuchaba muy lejos la voz de Iikzaa gritando desesperada su nombre y aporreando la puerta - ¡¡Eevee, maldita seas, abre esta puerta ahora mismo!! Eevee esbozó una ligera sonrisita. Esa maldita puta no la haría más daño. Esta vez no. Se había encerrado a cal y canto, y, al estar en una nave espacial, no era muy recomendable el volar la puerta de una estancia que se encontraba en el borde de la nave...  
Iikzaa, desde el otro lado de la puerta, emitió un grito de dolor, que bien podría haber salido de las peores pesadillas de la mente más imaginativa...  
  
Encontraron a Freezer. Destrozado, física y moralmente, pero lo encontraron. Eevee recuperó a su marido, y Iikzaa tuvo una razón más para odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Fue una recuperación larga y costosa. Estaba tan destrozado, que tuvieron que implantarle cibernéticamente casi más de la mitad del cuerpo. Fueron muchos días de operaciones, rehabilitación, postoperatorios, habituarse a los nuevos miembros robóticos, gritos, llantos, disgustos... Eevee estuvo junto a su esposo en todo momento. Cuando llegó a la nave- palacio, tan malherido que nadie creía que pudiese sobrevivir, Eevee estuvo a su lado, susurrándole al oído que iba a recuperarse, que sería como el ave fénix que renace de sus cenizas, más poderoso que cuando fue derrotado. Cuando despertó del coma, su mujer ya estaba allí besando la única mano que le quedaba. Cuando, tras el primer implante robótico, su cuerpo no era capaz de controlar la pierna artificial, Eevee estaba junto a él para sujetarle cada vez que perdía el equilibrio hasta que logró volver a caminar de nuevo. Eevee le daba de comer y de beber cuando no podía hacerlo por sí mismo, Eevee le lavaba, Eevee le animaba diciéndole que muy pronto volvería a ser el mismo Lord del Universo que fue antes de esta desgracia, Eevee soportaba estoicamente sus gritos cada vez que la furia se apoderaba de él... Jamás se vio devoción semejante en una esposa.  
Por fin, después de la larga recuperación, Freezer volvió a ser el mismo que había sido antes. Quizás incluso más terrorífico, por los implantes metálicos que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. Eso a Eevee no le importaba. Lo que sí le importaba eran las intenciones que tenía su amo y esposo. Quería salir a buscar al saiyajin que le había derrotado y jugar la revancha. Quería venganza. Torturaría lentamente a su familia y a sus amigos, provocaría el apocalipsis en su ridículo planetucho y luego se daría el placer de librarle, muy, muy lentamente, del tormento que él mismo le habría provocado. Ya había localizado el planeta y había organizado su plan de ataque. Incluso Lord Cold, su padre, le acompañaría en calidad de testigo de la masacre.  
Eevee tenía un mal presentimiento. De alguna forma, sabía que si su marido viajaba a ese supuestamente insignificante planeta, jamás regresaría de él. Así que, la noche antes de irse, en los aposentos imperiales, la esposa de Freezer decidió intentar convencerle de que se quedase en la seguridad del espacio.  
- No quiero que vayáis, mi señor. - le dijo, arrodillándose en el suelo junto al lecho que ambos compartían - Olvidáos de ese saiyajin; tuvo que morir en la explosión de Namek, y, aunque siguiese con vida, pensará que vos habéis sido destruido y no os molestará más...  
Freezer la miró. Era el único que parecía poder ver a través de su velo, tal vez porque era el único que conocía los rasgos que había debajo.   
- Cállate, Eevee. - le ordenó - Estoy cansado y no me apetece escucharte.   
Eevee miró fijamente a los ojos de su amo a través del velo. La mujer sabía por experiencia propia que no era conveniente contradecir al gran Freezer. Pero esta vez no se iba a callar. No mientras ese terrible presentimiento pesase sobre su cabeza.   
- Os lo ha "sugerido" vuestra hermana, ¿verdad? - continuó Eevee haciendo caso omiso de la orden de su amo - Puedo verlo en vuestros ojos. Ha acudido a vos, con esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia en la cara, y os ha susurrado al oído que debéis buscar venganza por vuestra deshonra. ¿Es que estáis tan ciego que no véis que ella desea que muráis?  
Freezer respiró profundamente. No tenía ganas de discutir.   
- Que te calles, mujer.  
- No me voy a callar, Freezer. Esta vez no. Llevo más de 35 años callándome. Llevo más de 35 años siendo testigo de cómo ella maneja vuestra vida a su antojo valiéndose del lazo de sangre que os une.  
Freezer estaba empezando a enfadarse, pero Eevee parecía ignorar la ira de su esposo.   
- ¿Te atreves a entrometerte en mis decisiones? ¿Con qué derecho...? - le interrumpió Freezer.   
- ¡Con el derecho que me da el ser vuestra esposa! - exclamó Eevee - Y ahora haced el favor de escucharme...   
- No eres más que una esclava, aunque seas mi mujer. Puedo deshacerme de ti en cuanto me aburra... - amenazó el Lord.  
- ¿No os dais cuenta de que, si salís a buscar a ese guerrero que os ha derrotado, probablemente os derrote otra vez? ¡Es más fuerte que vos! Si os vuelve a vencer, se asegurará de que no quede nada de vos que poder rescatar... - continuó Eevee, usando la capacidad (aprendida con años y años de esclavitud), de que las amenazas y los gritos y los insultos le entrasen por un oído y le saliesen por el otro. Tomó la mano de su marido entre las suyas. - ¡Y ella será entonces la única descendiente del rey Cold! Sabéis de sobra que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no es virgen. Con la cantidad de amantes que tiene, ya se las habrá apañado para encontrar a un idiota de nuestra raza que la deje embarazada para asegurarse el control del Imperio...  
En 35 años de matrimonio, Freezer jamás había puesto la mano encima a Eevee. La había gritado, la había regañado, la había echado de malas maneras de su presencia, y era bastante habitual que de un tirón de la cadena que solía llevar al cuello la tirase al suelo, pero jamás le había pegado. El bofetón la desequilibró y acabó de bruces en el suelo.   
- ¡Ya que no me has servido de nada, pues ni hijos has sido capaz de darme, ten por lo menos la decencia de cerrar tu pico cuando te lo ordeno! - gritó un encolerizado Freezer - ¡Y da gracias de que no me haya deshecho de ti en todos estos años, estúpida hembra estéril!  
Eevee quedó en shock por un momento. Jamás la había pegado. Y jamás habría imaginado que sería capaz de pegarla. A ella no. No después de ser la única persona que le había mostrado afecto... No después de ser la única que había sido capaz de amarle. Después de una pausa, que a Freezer le pareció eterna, Eevee se levantó. Se puso de pie y encaró a su esposo. Con un gesto de pura rabia, prácticamente se arrancó el velo que cubría su rostro. Y Freezer pudo ver su pómulo que empezaba a amoratarse; y sus ojos violetas, grandes y expresivos, llenos de lágrimas. No lloraba porque le hubiese hecho daño. La bofetada no le había dolido. Lo que realmente le dolía era que fuera él el que se la había dado. Lo que realmente le dolía era que le echase en cara de esa forma el que ella no hubiera podido dar a luz ningún hijo...  
- Observa atentamente estas lágrimas, Freezer. Obsérvalas y atesóralas muy bien, porque el día que llegue al palacio la noticia de que has muerto a manos de un saiyajin en un pequeño e insignificante planeta sin interés alguno, ese día, tal vez ya nadie derrame ni una mísera lágrima más por ti... - dijo Eevee, en un susurro, antes de darse la vuelta, colocarse de nuevo el velo y salir de la habitación.   
Freezer, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió culpable de algo. Después de todo, ella tan solo se estaba preocupando por él. De hecho, ella era la única que realmente se preocupaba por él.   
- ¡Eevee! - gritó Freezer - ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Te lo ordeno, maldita sea! ¡¡EEVEE!!   
  
A Eevee se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara cuando recordó aquel encuentro con la única "amiga" que había tenido. Ella una mujer fría, callada y muy seria. Y era reina de los saiyajins.  
Su relación era muy sencilla: la reina le había salvado en una ocasión de que un desalmado soldado pasado de licor la violase, y ella, a cambio, le había ejercido de espía en la casa de Freezer. Empezó por avisar de un complot que Iikzaa y su amante por aquel entonces, Zarbon, habían urdido para eliminarla; y, con el paso de los años, acabó informando puntualmente de todo lo que ocurría en la corte del Lord. Lo bueno de que la considerasen menos que nada era que podía escuchar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie se molestase en ocultárselo...  
En aquella ocasión, Noa (así se llamaba la reina), le había preguntado cómo soportaba al maldito Freezer todos los días. Eevee fue muy sincera en su respuesta: "Le quiero". Estaba enamorada de él, desde el primer momento en que le vio. Noa, por supuesto, no fue capaz de entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan bueno como Eevee amar a un ser como Freezer? La, por aquel entonces, joven Eevee no supo darla una respuesta. Acudieron a su cabeza varias razones, pero ninguna concluyente... Tal vez le atraía su maldad, la espada de Damocles que significaba permanecer a su lado. "Para la gente de mi especie es un hombre atractivo...", había dicho entre risitas, "... y no es precisamente mal amante...". Le fascinaba su pérfida inteligencia, su genio militar, su poder casi ilimitado. Se sentía segura estando junto a él, aunque supiese a ciencia cierta que, el día que se hartase de ella, la mataría sin pensarlo. ¿O no?  
  
Aquella noche fatídica, la única vez que la pegó, fue la última vez que Eevee vio a Freezer con vida. Por supuesto, pasado un rato, regresó al lecho de su esposo. No era capaz de ser malvada con él, ni siquiera por despecho. Y, en contra de todo pronóstico, Freezer la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. La quitó el velo y la cubrió de besos, la abrazó, y la retuvo entre sus brazos mucho, mucho tiempo, como temiendo perderla. Aquella noche fue él el que se entregó a ella.  
Después de yacer el uno con el otro como jamás en más de 35 años de relaciones lo habían hecho, cuando él la creyó ya dormida, la susurró al oído algo que ella atesoraría en su memoria por el resto de la eternidad. La dijo que la quería.   
  
Vaya. Los gritos empezaban otra vez. Se escuchaban tan lejos... tan lejos...   
- ¡¡Eevee!! ¡¡Ábreme!! No os voy a hacer daño... Eevee...   
  
El funeral fue digno del Señor del Universo.  
Todos los ejércitos de Lord Freezer formaron a la vez en una inmensa llanura desértica del planeta natal del difunto Lord. Se lanzaron salvas de despedida, cientos de naves surcaron el cielo al unísono para honrar al que había sido el mayor tirano de todos los tiempos.  
Eevee e Iikzaa acudieron juntas al evento, como correspondía a las únicas mujeres familiares directas del Lord. Eevee, con el rostro siempre oculto por su perpetuo velo opaco, no lloró. No derramó ni una lágrima por su marido muerto. Iikzaa, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su alegría. Freezer había muerto dejándola el camino prácticamente libre para hacer del imperio su antojo... Eevee observaba la urna vacía (pues no se había logrado recuperar nada para depositar en ella), una urna tan vacía como lo estaba ella por dentro. El terrible descubrimiento que había hecho, y ahora esto, la muerte de su esposo, de su Freezer... Todo su mundo se había desmoronado, y ya no quedaba nada dentro de ella que pudiese llorar a su amor. No era el alma de Freezer la que estaba siendo lanzada al espacio exterior en aquella urna vacía... Era la de Eevee.  
Sin embargo... había algo que...  
Bajó la vista e, inconscientemente, se rodeó el vientre con las manos. A Iikzaa no le pasó inadvertido ese gesto. La sonrisa que había poblado su cara desde que se enteró de la desgracia se desdibujó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
- Eevee... ¿te duele la tripa? - preguntó Iikzaa, tratando de indagar. Eevee giró la cabeza y quedó mirando a su cuñada. A esa maldita perra del infierno, a esa puta de satanás que había sido la causante de la mayor de sus desgracias...   
  
Eevee cerró los ojos. Tan solo quería dormir...   
... La voz de Iikzaa quedaba tan, tan lejos...   
  
Eevee había preparado unas infusiones para tomar junto a su cuñada, en una de las habitaciones privadas de la nave-palacio. A Iikzaa no le pareció mala idea, le servirían para despejar su cabeza después de los funerales. Habían sido apoteósicos, dignos casi de un dios, pero terriblemente aburridos.  
Con la cabeza siempre agachada y en completo silencio, Eevee sirvió la infusión para los dolores de cabeza, y a ella misma se sirvió una para alejar la tristeza. Iikzaa comenzó a beber su infusión. Estaba caliente y dulce, la viuda de su hermano conocía perfectamente sus gustos con las infusiones. Bajó caldeando su esófago y se asentó rápidamente en su estómago. Los efectos en su cabeza empezaron a notarse.  
- Estoy embarazada. - dijo Eevee, sentándose frente a su cuñada.  
A Iikzaa por poco se le atraganta el segundo trago de infusión.  
- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó casi en un grito - ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!  
Eevee bebió su infusión con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.   
- Fuisteis descuidada, Iikzaa. Tal vez pensásteis que Freezer habría perdido la virilidad al resultar tan mal herido, o tal vez pensásteis que tantos años y años de administrarme contraceptivos sin yo saberlo habían terminado por minar de verdad mi fertilidad. - explicó la viuda - Obviamente os equivocásteis.  
Cuando Eevee descubrió, por boca de una de las jovencitas concubinas de Freezer, que Iikzaa había estado dándola anticonceptivos mezclados con sus comidas y bebidas desde el mismo día en que se casó con Freezer, para así evitar que su hermano tuviese un heredero, el alma de Eevee había empezado a morir. Pensó en matar a Iikzaa y así hacerla pagar de una vez por todas años y años de sufrimiento. Pensó en arrancarla los ojos y hacérselos tragar... Pero, finalmente, decidió que había formas más sutiles de hacer las cosas...  
Iikzaa no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. ¿Embarazada? Era cierto, hacía mucho que no ponía el contraceptivo en su bebida... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? Ella no habría imaginado que su hermano no había perdido la capacidad de fecundar a su mujer después de su derrota, y ese error podía costarla el trono... Aunque, claro está, ella era Iikzaa, probablemente el ser más astuto de todo el Imperio. Siempre había una solución para todo.  
- ¿Crees que diciéndome eso me vas a intimidar? - Iikzaa se había puesto a la defensiva. Bebió otro largo trago de su infusión para el dolor de cabeza y continuó. - ¡Qué ingenua! Si yo te he estado dando durante tantos años contraceptivos para que no quedases encinta, ¿quién te asegura que no sabré darte un abortivo? Tal vez podría simplemente hacerte matar y cargarle el muerto a otro. O, mejor aún, ¿qué te parece esta idea? Yo creo que es la mejor: puedes morir en el parto. Oh, tranquila, tu hijito no quedaría desamparado; yo me haría cargo del pequeño y me ahorraría el tener que sufrir un embarazo. ¿Te parece esa una buena idea?  
Eevee parecía serena.  
- O sea que, sea como sea, yo pierdo y tú te quedas con el trono.  
Una maligna sonrisa pobló el rostro de Iikzaa.  
- Exacto. Hagas lo que hagas, yo gan...  
No pudo terminar la frase. Un agudísimo dolor en el bajo vientre la impedía casi respirar. Esta vez fue Eevee la que sonrió debajo de su velo.   
- Oh, vaya... Creo que se me ha ido la mano... Claro, como yo no llevo tantos años poniendo ese contraceptivo en la bebida ajena, no controlo muy bien las dosis. No soy una experta, como tú. - susurraba Eevee desde detrás de su velo. Iikzaa había caído al suelo, retorcida del dolor. Su cuñada se arrodilló junto a ella, colocó su cabeza en su regazo, y continuó susurrando al oído de la supuesta virgen - Lo siento mucho... Lo siento de verdad... Esto es terrible... Tal vez ya no puedas tener nunca hijos, la vieja que me lo consiguió me dijo que una sobredosis hace que se desprenda la matriz. - levantó su velo y, dejando que Iikzaa viese su rostro un instante, la besó en la frente - Adios, Iikzaa. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que esta locura continúe... Eevee se levantó y salió casi corriendo hacia sus aposentos...   
  
Entonces lo revivió todo, pero esta vez a cámara lenta.  
Se vio a sí misma encerrándose en la habitación que durante tantos años había compartido con el tirano más malvado de todos los tiempos.  
Se vio a sí misma irse despojando de todo lo que cubría su cuerpo: las tobilleras, las musleras, el cinturón, los collares, las pulseras y las muñequeras, los brazaletes... todas las joyas que habían cubierto su cuerpo desde que tenía 15 años. Se vio a sí misma arrancándose el velo. Ahora sólo estaban Eevee y el hijo de Freezer que llevaba en sus entrañas. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Había sido testigo de años y años de terror a su alrededor. El imperio que había comenzado el rey Cold y que había continuado su hijo Freezer debía terminar. Ahora que el tirano había muerto, y que Iikzaa había quedado estéril para siempre, estaba en las manos de Eevee el terminar con todo aquello.  
Tenía una daga escondida, un cuchillo saiyajin que su amiga Noa le había regalado el día en que se embarcó en su viaje sin retorno. Lo sacó de su escondite y se quedó mirándolo.  
Aunque Iikzaa ya no podría dar a luz a ningún hijo, todavía podía hacerse con el control del imperio. Si Eevee daba a luz a ese hijo que esperaba, se lo arrancarían de los brazos nada más nacer y Iikzaa se encargaría de ser su tutora... y de manejar el imperio hasta que el niño tuviese edad para gobernar. Y Eevee moriría de tristeza (si no la mataban antes) si no podía tener a su bebe, después de tantos años deseando ser madre sin conseguirlo...  
  
Eevee se echó en la cama, cerró los ojos, y clavó el cuchillo en su vientre.   
  
La voz de Iikzaa al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba cada vez más y mas lejos. Esa maldita bruja ya no la molestaría nunca más. Después de tantos años siendo engañada, envenenada para no poder tener hijos, por fin, Eevee había logrado ganar la batalla. Iikzaa, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo de su memoria.  
  
Allí, encima de la cama y en un charco de sangre, la imagen de Freezer se dibujó en la memoria de Eevee... y entonces supo que él la había querido, a su manera, pero la había querido. Ella fue la única que le había demostrado amor, y él lo sabía. No lo demostraba, pero lo sabía.  
Ya no importaba. Ella lo seguía queriendo (jamás podría dejar de amarle), y daría a luz a su hijo en el otro mundo. Si era necesario, bajaría al mismo infierno a buscar a su esposo y le diría: "Mira, Freezer, este es el hijo que tu hermana no me permitió darte en vida." Y podrían disfrutar en la muerte la felicidad y la paz que no habían podido disfrutar en la vida.  
  
Todo parecía tan lejano...  
  
... En el último momento, Eevee recordó que no había derramado ni una lágrima al saber de la muerte de su esposo... Le parecía tan cruel... Tan cruel...  
  
Freezer...   
  
Cuando Iikzaa por fin consiguió que forzasen la puerta de la habitación y entró, un ataque de histeria se apoderó de ella y tuvieron que sujetarla entre cuatro soldados para que no se hiciese daño.  
Lo había perdido todo. Todo.  
Echada encima de la cama, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y en un charco de sangre, Eevee, esclava y esposa de Lord Freezer, Señor del Universo, yacía muerta. Las joyas estaban tiradas por el suelo y su rostro estaba al descubierto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y sus labios sonreían. Tenía un largo y fino cuchillo clavado en el vientre y la sangre manchaba toda la cama.  
Algo brillaba en su mejilla.  
  
Era una lágrima. 


End file.
